joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The mad one (To Defeat Them All)
Summary The_mad_one (or just Mad) is one of the main protagonist and co-author of To Defeat Them All along with Djoing. He decided to join Djoing when he was playing Elec Man's stage. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C normally. Up to at very least High 5-A, potentially far higher Name: The_mad_one, Ponquazaticulquaquatitantzopayo Origin: To Defeat Them All Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: "Bibble babble bobble boop" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Healing (Via E-Tanks), Non-corporeal, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Can swap places with his brother, Statics Amplification (Grows stronger after every death), Flight, Can recognize attack patterns, Self-Sustenance, Body Control (Can strech his arms), Can fuse with his brother, Resistance to Power Nullification (Can travel through Spark Man stage without any trouble), Teleportation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Stop, Air Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level+ normally (Fought against the easiest bosses). Up to at very least Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Djoing), potentially far higher (Fought and defeated unfair bosses. Managed to break Wood Doc's shield. His desire to defeat everyone should allow him to be as strong as he needs) Speed: Subsonic normally (Moved as a blur in Guts Man's stage), up to at very least FTL (comparable to Djoing), potentially far higher Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Could lift the 'Fabulous Wily Stage Fight Epicness Battle trophy!!!!'), higher with Super Arm Striking Strength: Building Class+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star Class, potentially far higher Durability: Building level+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star level, potentially far higher, higher with forcefields. Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless as long as he doesn't receive too much damage, average in real form (It's an average human who needs to rest regularly) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Robot Master copied weapons, Rush, TMO Comfort Chair Intelligence: Combat savvy, average otherwise (If a little reckless) Weaknesses: Needs a lot of attempts before reaching his full potential. More reckless than his brother, which can led him to do stupid things like dancing at the edge of a pit. Rush isn't always helpfull. Unwilling to use E-Tanks. His copied weapons have limited ammo, but he can easily recharge them by getting a Game Over. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Weapons Mad has all weapons/abilities from Mega Man 1 to 4. This section only covers those who have shown special properties *'Rolling Cutter:' A scissors-like blade made of ceratanium. When Mad dies for the 100th time, the opponent will pull this weapon out of nowhere and throw it at his face. *'Metal Blade:' Buzzaws made of ceratanium that can cut through most materials with ease. Mad can also use a variation which consist in a knife and a shield. *'Leaf Shield:' A shield that can also be hurl at enemies. Mad can also control the trayectory of each individual leaf. *'Spark Shock Farkshipool:' Lolno. *'Top Spin:' Allows Mad to rotate his body at high speed. Can also create tornadoes. *'Gemini Laser:' A laser that bounces off walls. Mad can also turn it into... a laser spoon? *'Hard Knuckle:' Allows Mad to fire his fist at really high speeds, and its able to follow enemies horizontally at a really slow pace. **'Fist of Death:' A giant variation of the previous move. Others *'Password:' Allows Mad to continue where he left off. **'Save State:' Allows Mad to continue where he left off. More reliable than Passwords. Can potentially abuse Save Scumming if bloodlusted. *'Ninja:' A random skill that allows Mad to avoid enemies more easily. Note: The events in the Author Comment Battle and Ring Man's page 27 aren't considered canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Player (Orespawn) The Player's profile (Speed was equalized, The_mad_one started at 8-C but couldn't power up to surpass the Player) Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:To Defeat Them All Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Manipulation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Healing Users